


Unbind Me

by arecumbentibus



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arecumbentibus/pseuds/arecumbentibus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She promised him freedom, salvation, a place where mourning and self-pity did not exist on his side and in desperation he agreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbind Me

It’s only when she can see his head bent downwards, the low hum in his throat that fills the room when it is not being extinguished by moans and gasps, and his pulse point jumping at every mere caress that she decides she likes him best this way. 

Naked, both in clothing and vulnerability, he sits with legs together on the floor and his back against the wall. His arms are behind him and adorned with silver jewelry disguised as chains on his wrists; they’re tight and cold, but he dare not fidget. 

She promised him freedom, salvation, a place where mourning and self-pity did not exist on his side and in desperation he agreed. He did not believe in true independence from reality and the Universe around him, but for hours at a time he could fool himself; the pierce of filed fingernails against pale skin still never hurt as much in the end. 

And now. 

“You are to sit still. Do not speak. Do not move your legs. Do not play with my handcuffs or  _there will be punishment_." 

She started as it had always started: with his lips. The kiss was more teeth than tender skin, and down his neck, she went before long. There she nipped and the flesh reddened and ran raw just as she wanted it to. 

His chest was already heaving when she licked from one nipple to the other before biting down, and his landlocked legs started to move when she scratched her way from his back to his ass. 

She swallows him. He thinks she actually manages it. Her mouth is like an amphitheater that sucks him in and echoes the movement of her tongue back to him with ten thousand times the force. He is nothing. He is nothing, but her parted lips and time. 

And when she kisses him again it’s as if the handcuffs aren’t even there

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to my Tumblr (killthefez) on December 29th, 2012.


End file.
